


Gefangen im eigenen Körper

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demonic Possession, Deutsch | German, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Stanford Era, What it feels like to be possessed, broken character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Brady besucht in den Semesterferien seine Eltern. Doch was ihn zu Hause erwartet, wird sein Leben für immer verändern. Seine Eltern und seine geliebte Schwester sind tot und seit sich ein schwarzer Rauch seine Kehle runter gezwängt hat, hat er auch noch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren.





	

Brady war stolz auf seine Leistungen. Er war am Ende des zweiten Studienjahrs Medizin. Im nächsten Jahr würde er sein Physikum machen. Eine Menge Arbeit stand ihm also bevor, doch jetzt wollte er erst Mal seine Ferien genießen. Er wollte seine Familie an der Ostküste besuchen. Das zweite Mal seit er studierte, häufiger war es finanziell einfach nicht machbar. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und stieg in das Flugzeug, was ihn zurück zu seinen Eltern bringen sollte. Aber noch mehr als seine Eltern vermisste er seine Schwester, sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, auch wenn es mal Streit gab zwischen ihm und seinem Vater, weil er nicht Anwalt, sondern Arzt werden wollte. Zum Glück hatte sein Vater irgendwann eingesehen, dass Brady sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen lassen konnte. Heute verstanden sie sich besser als je zuvor.   
  
Nach einem mehrstündigen Flug und einer fast genauso langen Autofahrt, kam er endlich zu Hause in Charlotte an. Er klingelte an der Tür seines Elternhauses, doch niemand öffnete ihm die Tür. Ja, er hatte sich verspätete, aber er hatte ihnen Bescheid gegeben. Sie hatten ihm versichert da zu sein. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Er klingelte unerlässlich an der Tür, hämmerte auf das Holz ein und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Keine Reaktion. Plötzlich kam schwarzer Rauch auf ihn zu. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, zwang sich der schwarze Rauch seinen Rachen runter. Er wollte husten, doch er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Trotzdem merkte er, dass erstand noch aufrecht. Er wollte wieder schreien, seine Familie auf sich aufmerksam machen, obwohl er seine Worte in Gedanken hörte, spürte er, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, nein zu einem Grinsen verzogen, anstatt Worte zu formen. „Das läuft jetzt nicht mehr, mein Kleiner. Ab sofort sitze ich am Steuer dieses Fleischanzuges und du wirst schön da unten sitzen bleiben“ Was? Verzweifelt versuchte Brady zu verstehen, was gerade geschah oder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen, aber nichts gelang ihm. Er war machtlos gegen diesen schwarzen Rauch, der offensichtlich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen hatte. Er schrie und schrie, aber kein Laut verließ seinen Mund.   
  
Sein Körper trat die Tür auf. Brady keuchte auf, wollte sich erbrechen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, aber nichts passierte. „Sieh wie es deiner Familie ergangen ist, da hast du es noch gut!“ säuselte die unbekannte Macht mit seiner Stimme, mit seinem Körper. In dem kleinen Wohnzimmer lagen die Leichen seiner Eltern und die seiner geliebten Schwester. Alle samt übel zugerichtet. Brady verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war verzweifelt. „Was willst du? Warum tust du das?“ „Ganz ruhig mein Junge, das wirst du alles noch sehen. Ich habe große Pläne mit dir. Aber jetzt will ich erst Mal Spaß haben“ Mit den Worten ging sein Körper, gesteuert durch diese unheimliche Macht, wieder nach draußen. Brady musste mit ansehen, wie sein Körper ein Auto aufbrach und kurzschloss. Mit dem Auto steuerten sie auf das Rotlichtviertel der Stadt zu, obwohl es noch nicht mal dunkel war, fand sich Brady jetzt in einem Bordell wieder. Gerade hatte er die Leichen seiner Lieben ansehen müssen, hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt zu begreifen, was er da gesehen hatte und jetzt saß er in einem Bordell. Sein Körper reagierte auf den Anblick von nackten Frauen und die Macht steuerte schnell in seinem Körper auf eine Frau zu und ging mit ihr aufs Zimmer. Brady versuchte das Geschehen auszublenden, versuchte das Stöhnen und Keuchen nicht zu hören, aber es war so schwer, immerhin war es noch sein Körper. „Warum?“ Immer wieder schrie er die Frage hinaus. Bekam aber keine Antwort, der schwarze Rauch hatte offensichtlich besseres zu tun als zu antworten. Als sein Körper endlich fertig war, steuerte ihn die Macht an die Bar, wo sie Alkohol tranken. Brady trank selten, sein Körper war also nicht an Alkohol gewöhnt. Diese Macht schien das nicht zu merken, aber Bradys Geist spürte die Effekte, langsam aber sicher dämmerte er gegen seinen Willen weg.  
  
Als Brady wieder zu sich kam, war er zurück in Kalifornien. Er saß bei seinem Kumpel Sam auf dem Bett. Er hörte seinen Körper Worte formen. „Mein Vater hat einen Streit angefangen. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich das Haus verlasse, brauche ich nie wieder zu kommen.“ Das stimmt doch nicht! Mein Vater ist tot! Der Rest meiner Familie auch! Nein, Sam, bitte glaub' das nicht! Das bin nicht ich! Verzweifelt versuchte Brady seinen Freund auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber er sah, dass Sam viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt war. Brady wusste, dass Sam auch Stress mit seiner Familie hatte, aber er wusste nie genau, was passiert war. Sein Körper ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören, senkte Kopf dramatisch und fuhr fort. „Das schlimmste war meine Schwester. Sie hat zu all dem nichts gesagt. Sie hat einfach nur da gegessen. Ich weiß, dass sie auf meiner Seite ist, aber sie würde sich nie gegen meinen Dad auflehnen. Sie verhält sich wie eine Soldatin. Wenn mein Dad sagt spring, fragt sie wie hoch?“ Brady glaubte nicht was er da hörte, nie im Leben war es so gewesen. „Wie auch immer. Ich musste da weg. Danke, dass ich bei dir unter kommen konnte.“ „Immer doch. Dafür sind Freunde doch da. Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Freunde schon.“ erwiderte Sam mit einem mitfühlenden und doch so wissenden Lächeln.   
  
„Wer bist du?“ fragte Brady als sie für einen Moment allein waren. Seit der schwarze Rauch Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, hatte er die Frage noch nicht gestellt. Sie war ihm einfach nicht eingefallen. „Ich bin ein Dämon und lenke ab jetzt diesen Körper. Du hast keine Chance“, erwiderte ihm die Stimme, nein der Dämon ohne auch nur einen Ton aus seinem Körper zu entlassen. „Ein Dämon?“, fragte Brady ungläubig mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, denn an den schwarzen Rauch. So etwas gab es doch nicht. Oder doch? Immerhin war ihm schwarzer Rauch die Kehle herunter gekrochen und jetzt hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. „Du musst wissen dein Freund Sammy hier ist etwas ganz besonders. Früher hat er mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder solche wie mich gejagt und getötet, aber jetzt ist er hier in Stanford. Auf dem besten Weg ein schmieriger Anwalt mit Frau und 2,5 Kindern zu werden. Das können wir nicht zu lassen. Sammy hat eine andere Rolle in dieser Welt zu spielen und du wirst mir helfen, dass er seine Rolle wieder einnimmt.“ Die Stimme des Dämons klang amüsiert. Brady hingegen war verängstigt. Was hatte der Dämon gerade über Sam gesagt? Und wieso hatte der Dämon ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht? Bradys Verzweiflung wuchs. Am liebsten würde er diesen Mistkerl aus seinem Körper verbannen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Er konnte sich nicht mal selbst töten um diesen Alptraum zu entfliehen. So mussten sich also Menschen mit Lock-in-Syndrom fühlen, dachte er bitter. Darüber hatte er im nächsten Jahr forschen wollen, doch nun schien er Feldforschung der besonderen Art zu betreiben.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen kümmerte sich Sam mit Hingabe um ihn. Er sorgte dafür, dass Bradys Körper genug aß, Schlaf bekam und auch abends tranken sie zusammen ein Bier. „Heute Abend feiert eine Freundin von mir ihren Geburtstag. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht hingegen, aber so langsam fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf. Was meinst du, sollen wir zusammen hin? Ein bisschen Spaß kann ja nicht schaden.“ Brady hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben sich gegen den Eindringling zu wehren. Er hatte gekämpft, geschrien, gebettelt, gefehlt, nichts hatte etwas gebracht und so sah er mit an wie der Dämon Sam auf eine Party schleppte. Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten sah er sie auch schon. Jessica. Seine heimliche Liebe. Neue Kraft keimte in Brady auf. Er versuchte wieder sich von dem Dämon zu befreien, aber musste mit ansehen, wie der Dämon Sam und Jessica einander vorstellte. „Du Dreckskerl! Jessica ist meine Liebe. Sie gehört nicht zu Sam! Wie kannst du nur? Willst du mich noch mehr quälen?“, schrie er den Dämon an, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte. „Die beiden geben so ein schönes Paar ab. Du wirst dich doch wohl für deinen Freund Sam freuen, oder nicht?“ säuselte der Dämon ihm in Gedanken zu. Mit jedem Tag wuchs Bradys Wunsch endlich sterben zu dürfen, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern sollte, bevor er erlöst werden sollte. Er konnte im Moment nicht mehr tun als eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Körper mitanzusehen, wie sein bester Freund mit seiner großen Liebe die Party verließ. Der Dämon blieb auf der Party und grub stattdessen Rebecca an. Brady mochte sie, aber nicht auf diese Weise. Brady schüttelte sich. Er sah, dass Rebecca über die Annäherungen des Dämons sehr verwirrt war. Je ablehnender Becca sich zeigte, desto anzüglicher wurde der Dämon. Zum Glück schritt ihr Bruder ein, bevor der Dämon noch etwas tun konnte, was Brady nicht auch noch ertragen konnte.   
  
Seine Wesensänderungen blieben seinem Umfeld nicht verborgen. Jedes Mal wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach, präsentierte der Dämon eine rührselige Geschichte über einen Streit, über das Verlassen werden von der Familie und den Schmerz des Lebens. Und seine Freunde glaubten ihm! Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Kannten sie ihn wirklich so schlecht? Einzig Sam begann irgendwann misstrauisch zu werden. Er fragte nach, er versuchte ihm wirklich zu helfen. Der Dämon hatte aber auch dafür eine Lösung. Er begann Bradys Körper mit Drogen voll zu pumpen. Er machte es so geschickt, dass Sam es merken musste, aber keinen Verdacht schöpfte, dass das alles inszeniert war. Brady war dem Dämon fast dankbar für jede Line, für jeden Schuss, denn auch wenn sein Geist keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper hatte, so hatten die Drogen wenigstens noch eine Wirkung auf seinen Geist. So verbrachte Brady die meiste Zeit sediert und ruhig gestellt.   
  
„Showtime!“, verkündete der Dämon in einem Showmastertonfall. Brady hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, hatte aufgehört sich für die Welt da draußen zu interessieren, doch der Dämon zwang seinen Geist seine Umwelt bewusst wahrzunehmen. Brady sah überall geschnitzte Kürbisse. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Halloween war. „Sam ist mit seinem Bruder auf einem kleinen Roadtrip. Und wir wollen ihm, wenn er heute Abend heim kommt, einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten, oder nicht?“ „Was hast du vor?“, zischte Brady. „Du wirst schon sehen. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich werde dich nicht wieder in deinen Käfig der Gleichgültigkeit fallen lassen. Du wirst mir die ganze Zeit Gesellschaft leisten. Hast du mich verstanden? Wenn du brav bis, lasse ich dich vielleicht sogar für einen Moment zurück ans Steuer.“ Brady ahnte, dass das nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.   
  
Der Dämon setzte sich in Bewegung. Er hielt auf das Wohnheim zu, in dem Sam und Jess seit einem Jahr wohnten. Der Dämon klingelte. „Hey Brady. Was gibt’s?, begrüßte ihn Jess. Brady spürte, dass sie genug hatte von den ganzen Problemen, die er ihr in letzter Zeit bereitet hatte. Sam und sie hatten so viel für ihn, besser gesagt für das Wesen, dass sie für ihn hielten, getan, aber sie wurden immer wieder enttäuscht. „Jess. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe seit Tagen keine Drogen mehr genommen, aber wenn ich jetzt allein bin, dann weiß ich, dass ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann. Bitte Jess, du musst mir helfen.“ Dieser verdammte Dämon war so ein guter Schauspieler. Es stimmte der Dämon hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Bradys Geist wieder bei vollständigen Bewusstsein war, aber der Rest war gelogen. Jessica aber schien auf diese Masche hineinzufallen. Sie öffnete Brady die Tür. „Heute Abend kommt Sam wieder. Er hat doch morgen das Vorstellungsgespräch für die juristische Fakultät. Ich backe ihm noch schnell seine Lieblingscookies, aber du kannst gerne hier bleiben. Willst du einen Kaffee?“ Brady fühlte sich schlecht. Er spürte, dass der Dämon böses im Schilde führte, trotzdem konnte er Jessica nicht einfach warnen. Sie brachte ihm einen dampfenden Kaffee. „Ich bin froh, dass du gegen deine Sucht ankämpfst! Wenn du mich brauchst um clean zu bleiben, bist du jederzeit willkommen.“ Jessica lächelte warmherzig. Sie schien Hoffnung zu schöpfen, dass doch noch alles gut werden könnte. „Es ist nur so verdammt schwer. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich meinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle habe, als hätte eine dunkle Macht von mir Besitz ergriffen.“, schluchzte der Dämon unter Tränen. Doch Brady wusste, dass der Dämon ihn mit diesen Aussagen gerade nur verhöhnte. „Wir haben alle unsere Dämonen, aber wir können uns entscheiden gegen sie zu kämpfen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“ Wenn Jessica nur wüsste, wie real mein innerer Dämon gerade im Moment ist, dachte sich Brady verzweifelt. Aus seinem Mund kamen jedoch andere Worte „Wo ist Sam eigentlich? Sollte er sich nicht lieber auf morgen vorbereiten?“ „Sam braucht sich doch nicht vorbereiten. Er ist so gut, dass er das auch so kann. Sein Bruder tauchte hier plötzlich auf: Irgendein Notfall mit ihrem Dad, was genau weiß ich auch nicht. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es schon komisch. Sam erzählt so wenig von seiner Familie, aber das was ich weiß, lässt nicht gerade auf eine Bilderbuchfamilie schließen und kaum taucht sein Bruder auf, verschwindet er mal eben. Ich frage mich, ob das in Zukunft noch häufiger passieren wird. Oh die Cookies müssen aus dem Ofen.“ Jessica verschwand für einen Moment in die Küche.   
  
Brady spürte, das fiese Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Was hast du vor?“, wollte Brady von dem Dämon wissen. „Das wirst du gleich sehen. Noch ein wenig Geduld. Wir sind kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Sam ist schon wieder in der Stadt. Nicht mehr lange und er wird hier sein.“ „Wag' es ja nicht, deine dreckigen Hände an Jess zu legen!“ „Sonst tust du was? Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin hier derjenige, der das Sagen hat. Aber keine Angst, ich werde deine wertvolle Jessica schon nicht vergewaltigen. Ich werde sie nicht mal berühren!“ Jessica kam aus der Küche zurück. In der Hand einen Teller mit frischen Cookies und einem kleinen Brief für Sam. „Ich ziehe mir eben noch was anders an. Sam und ich haben ein Ritual, immer wenn wir eine Nacht getrennt waren, ziehe ich dieses Kleid an.“ „Ich hoffe es ist ein weißes Kleid!“ lechzte der Dämon in Bradys Gedanken. „Darauf sieht man das Blut viel besser.“ „Du hast versprochen keine Hand sie zu legen! Bitte tu ihr nicht weh. Sie hat es nicht verdient. Bitte!“ Brady hatte zwar keine Ahnung was der Dämon genau vor hatte, aber er versuchte ihn verzweifelt von seinem Plan abzubringen. „So leid es mir tut, aber Jessica muss sterben. Ich weiß, ein Jammer um diese heiße Fleischhülle, aber ich habe meine Befehle.“ „Was? Töten? Nimm mich. Bitte! Ich tue es freiwillig. Wenn du mich lässt, dann mache ich es selbst. Ich tue alles, aber bitte tu das Jess und Sam nicht an.“ Der Dämon ignorierte Bradys betteln. Fast schien es Brady, als würde der Dämon meditieren oder so was in der Art um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Vielleicht war das seine Chance. Mit dem Mut des Verzweifelten kämpfte er um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Körper. „Jessica!“ Das war tatsächlich Brady gewesen. Doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte der Dämon wieder übernommen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich jetzt ans Steuer lasse.“ Jessica stürzte mit einem besorgten Ausdruck ins Zimmer. „Brady, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“   
  
Vor dem Haus röhrte ein V8 Motor. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Spielchen!“ verkündete der Dämon. Mit einer Handbewegung löschte er das Licht und drückte Jessica gegen die Wand. Jessica sah ihn aus entsetzten Augen an. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch kein Ton verließ ihren Mund. Der Dämon bewegte seine Hand von neuem und ließ Jessica an der Wand aufsteigen bis unter die Decke. Dort nagelte er sie mit seinen Gedanken fest. „Was soll das? Bitte hör auf! Bitte! Sie hat dir doch nichts getan!“ Brady wusste, dass der Dämon ihm nicht mehr zuhörte, aber er musste es versuchen. Das Röhren des V8 entfernte sich. Im Treppenhaus waren Schritte zu hören. Mit einer letzten Handbewegung schlitzte der Dämon Jessica den Bauch auf. Sie schrie stumm. Ihr weißes Kleid wurde sofort von Blut durchtränkt. Brady wollte sich übergeben, aber nicht einmal dazu war er in der Lage. Die Tür öffnete sich. Der Dämon verschwand ins Bad. Brady hörte Sam in freudiger Erwartung nach Jessica rufen, aber er bekam keine Antwort. „Sam. Lauf!“ schrie Brady aus voller Kehle, doch der Dämon grinste nur. Natürlich hörte Sam ihn nicht. Sam ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Der erste Tropfen Blut traf ihn. In Bradys Ohren klang diese ekelhafte Geräusch immer noch nach. „Sam! Sam!“ Brady hatte keine Chance seinen Freund zu erreichen. Stattdessen musste er miterleben, wie der Dämon ein Feuer rund um Jessica entzündete. „Nein!“ schrien er und Sam gemeinsam. Doch es war zu spät Jessica war tot. „Keine Panik. Dean wird seinen kleinen Bruder retten. Sam ist viel zu wertvoll um hier zu verbrennen!“ Die Worte des Dämons nahm Brady nur noch am Rande wahr. Er war endgültig zerbrochen.


End file.
